Give me you're love
by otakfujo
Summary: mencintai dan dicintai adalah hal yang sangat sulit di nalar. Ada yang tidak dapat melupakan masa lalu, ada yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta, ada yang tidak sadar akan rasa sukanya, ada yang tidak ingin menyakiti dan masih banyak lagi. Lalu bagaimana kisah cinta milikku? Akankah kau memberiku cinta? cinta apa yang akan aku rasakan nanti? HAEHYUK ONLY


Give me you're love

Sinopsis:

mencintai dan dicintai adalah hal yang sangat sulit di nalar. Ada yang tidak dapat melupakan masa lalu, ada yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta, ada yang tidak sadar akan rasa sukanya, ada yang tidak ingin menyakiti dan masih banyak lagi. Lalu bagaimana kisah cinta milikku? Akankah kau memberiku cinta? cinta apa yang akan aku rasakan nanti?

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Yobosheo honey~ iya aku sudah dijalan, jangan marah ya sayang? tunggu aku sepuluh menit! Love you~" percakapan via telpon itu datang dari dalam mobil audi putih milik namja bersurai hitam. Namja yang duduk di kursi pengemudi ini tersenyum sambil menatap foto seorang yeoja di wallpaper handphonenya. "Dia memang bawel seperti biasanya, huh kenapa tidak bilang kalau rindu? Dasar!" setelah itu dia menancap gas untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil berwarna putih itu sampai di parkiran sebuah gedung apartemen. Dengan wajah sumringah namja ini berjalan menuju lift. "Dia pasti tidak jadi marah kalau aku membawakan bunga ini,"

'TING~' pintu lift terbuka. Namja ini langsung berjalan kesebuah pintu yang sudah dihapalkannya diluar kepala. Dengan senyum lebar dia mengetuk pintu itu.

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan yeoja bersurai coklat dengan wajah imut. "Oppa?"

"Annyeong~"

"Aish, oppa lama sekali! Ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit tahu!" protes si yeoja sambil mempautkan bibirnya.

"Oh iya tadi aku menelponmu lagi tapi tidak ada respon, wae?"

"Mian oppa, hanphoneku mati! Tapi kenapa oppa menelponku?"

"Aku hanya mau tanya apa yang kau inginkan, karena tidak diangkat aku membelikan sesuai dengan kata hatiku,"

"Apa?"

"Asal kau janji menghilangkan cemberut ini dari wajahmu, baru aku mau memberikannya! Janji?"

"Apa dulu! kalau bagus akan kupertimbangkan," kata si yeoja masih dengan nada ketus. Namja itu memberikan bunga mawar yang sengaja dia simpan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau tidak marah lagi kan?"

"Hehehe gomawo oppa~" kata si yeoja sambil memeluk namja dihadapannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu! Seminggu tidak bertemu membuatku kesal dan ingin marah,"

"Nde aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? itu kan sudah pekerjaanmu honey, lagipula aku tidak akan bisa melarangmu bernyanyi sebelum kau resmi jadi istriku,"

"Aish oppa! Sudah, ayo masuk kedalam, aku memesankan makanan kesukaan oppa,"

"Benarkah? Kebetulan perutku lapar sekali!" yeoja itu berjalan masuk diikuti oleh namja yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Ditempat lain.

Diruangan yang gelap, hanya ada seberkas cahaya yang muncul dari pinggiran gorden. Seorang namja tengah duduk disofa samping tempat tidur. sepertinya namja itu tengah berusaha menelpon seseorang. Terlihat dari beberapa kali dia memainkan handphonenya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengangkat telfonnya, kenapa? Apa kau sedang bersama dengan namja lain?" tanyanya pelan yang ditujukan entah pada siapa. "Kenapa kau malah mematikan handphonemu? Jangan lakukan ini padaku, aku mohon… aku membutuhkanmu," nafas namja itu kian memendek. Tiba-tiba dia menjambak rambutnya, berteriak dan langsung melempar handphone itu ke lantai. dia terus berteriak, melempar apapun yang ada didekatnya. Sampai akhirnya tiga orang maid masuk kekamarnya.

"Cepat panggil dokter Park kemari,"

"Nde,"

"Cepatlah!" seru salah satu maid sambil berusaha memegangi namja yang terus memberontak itu.

Kembali ke apartemen. Namja bersurai hitam menyuap potongan daging terakhir di piringnya. Setelah itu dia tersenyum sambil mengelus perut. "Hehehe kenyangnya~"

"Oppa mau apa? dikupaskan buah? lemon tea? Susu? Atau jus?"

"Aniyo honey, sudah cukup! Jika kau terus memberi makanan atau minuman pada perutku ini… dia bisa meletus,"

"Oppa~oppa ada-ada saja," mereka kembali pada keheningan. Si namja mempergunakan itu untuk curi-curi pandang pada yeoja yang saat ini sedang menikmati jusnya. "Wae oppa?"

"Ah, ani!"

"Kenapa oppa melirikku?"

"Ti-tidak aku hanya, eum… honey begini, apa kau harus berduet dengan penyanyi namja yang tidak tampan itu?"

"Maksud oppa?"

"Maksudku hanya, video clip kalian… apa itu tidak terlalu intim?"

"Apa oppa cemburu?" tanya sang yeoja dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Ani, hanya… hanya aku tidak suka! kau tahu kan, aku bahkan mati-matian menjaga serta menghargaimu, otomatis aku tidak suka melihatnya menyentuh pipi dan tengkuk lehermu dengan mudah seperti itu,"

"Oppa~ bukankah kita sudah membahas hal ini?"

"Aku tahu itu bagian dari pekerjaanmu dan kau dituntut untuk bekerja professional! Tapi…"

"Apa oppa tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya,"

"Jadi kalau oppa percaya, berhenti membahas ini okey? Aku merindukan oppa, jadi aku tidak mau ribut hanya karena masalah yang sama,"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku ya?"

"Nde, percayalah oppa aku sangat mencintaimu," perkataan itu membuat namja bersurai hitam tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya. Setelah itu dia berdiri.

"Oh iya kemana ponselmu? Aku ingin mengirim lagu terbaru,"

"Eum… aku sudah bilang kan ponselku mati, nanti aku kirim saja lewat email,"

"Kau tidak mengisi dayanya?"

"Aku lupa oppa, mian?"

"Bagaimana kalau manajermu menghubungi dan itu berhubungan dengan jadwal dadakan? Jangan teledor honey~"

"Mian oppa…"

"Sini biar aku isikan dayanya,"

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah mengisinya dikamar,"

"Benarkah?"

"N-nde! oh iya ayo kita keruang tv, bukanya oppa bilang ingin melihat konserku yang kemarin," kata si yeoja sembari mengandeng tangan namja bersurai hitam ini.

"Baiklah,"

Mereka duduk diruang sofa berwarna merah jambu. Sang yeoja menyenderkan kepalanya pada lengan si namja yang sedang asik menonton. Yeoja itu melirik si namja lalu melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang sang kekasih.

"Oppa~"

"Mmm,"

"Besok lusa kita jalan-jalan ya? sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan berdua,"

"Besok lusa?"

"Nde! aku sudah bilang pada manajerku untuk mengosongkan jadwal,"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku dulu honey? Besok aku harus ikut ujian praktek,"

"Oppa selalu mencari alasan!" gerutu si yeoja sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Honey… aku tidak mencari alasan, aku juga mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan tapi tidak lusa! Jadwal kuliahku sangat padat, ditambah ada ujian praktek yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan! Selain dosennya yang killer, nilaiku juga merosot akibat aku membolos untuk menonton konsermu,"

"Jadi sekarang oppa menyalahkanku?"

"Tidak! aku hanya… begini jika ingin merencanakan suatu hal bicara dulu padaku, waktu konser itu kau juga tidak memberitauku, tiba-tiba kau sudah mengirim tiket konser dan tidak mau aku terlambat,"

"Tapi aku sudah mengosongkan jadwal oppa~"

"Aku tahu, tapi…"

"Oppa~ oppa tega padaku?"

"Baiklah, aku akan kuliah sampai ujian praktek, kira-kira selesai jam enam sore lalu untuk kuliah yang lain, aku akan membolos,"

"Yey! Oppa baik sekali? Gomawoyo~" kata si yeoja lalu mencium pipi kekasihnya. "Besok ayo kita ke Jeju? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat pantai!"

"Aku milikmu honey~"

.

.

.

.TBC


End file.
